Semangat Pramuka
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Sekolah Jean dan Eren mengadakan kemah pramuka selama 4 hari ke sebuah desa. Kenistaan selama persiapan, perjalanan, bahkan saat kemah berlangsung terus terjadi. Sanggupkanlah hati Rivaille selaku pembina sangga dalam menghadapi kenistaan anak didiknya, dan akan jadi apa sangga mereka jika diketuai Jean dan wakilnya adalah Eren? warn: OOC, AU, nista. JeanEren


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Semangat Pramuka © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), BL terselubung, humor garing, etc**

**Special for: Peliyalay yang baru bebas dari OSP, dan Poln yang baru selesai SBMPTN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading**_

"Ck, jelas-jelas jas hujan yang ini lebih berkualitas! Lihat, bahannya lebih bagus daripada jas hujan yang ada di tanganmu! Pokoknya beli yang ini!"

"Tidak mau! Walaupun itu bagus, tapi tidak ada yang warna hijau, Jean! Lagipula yang ini ada gambar bintang-bintangnya, kan lucu! Pokoknya aku mau yang hijau! Titik!" Eren menatap sangar ke arah Jean, bersikeras pada pilihannya.

Jean jengah melihat kealayan tingkah Eren. Kalau saja mereka sedang tidak berada di tempat umum, Jean sudah dari tadi melakukan penyiksaan dan berbagai pelanggaran HAM kepada bocah tengil di depannya ini.

"Gahhh! Ya sudah, aku menyerah! Kita ambil dua-duanya!" dengan kepeningan tingkat dewa akhirnya Jean memasukkan kedua benda tersebut. Hah, berdoalah semoga kemubaziran ini tidak menjadi masalah pada hari Senin besok. Karena yang Jean tahu, Connie adalah master pelit di kelas.

"Serius? Hah, semoga uang kas sangga kita cukup…" Eren menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sok sedih menanggapi omongan Jean. Tidak sadar bahwa omongannya barusan membuat telinga Jean panas. Semoga cukup katanya?! Dipikir uang kas itu punya dia sendiri, hah?

Yah sebenarnya, lusa mereka para anak kelas sepuluh akan pergi kemah ke sebuah desa yang sangat –ah sudahlah… intinya desa itu lumayan jauh dan membutuhkan tujuh jam perjalanan dengan bus untuk sampai sana. Kalau saja kemah ini tidak diwajibkan, Jean dan Eren mungkin sudah terbang ke provinsi lain untuk menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan bersenang-senang… sayangnya kemah kali ini menentukan kenaikan kelas mereka. Ya, sayang…

Jean dan Eren sungguh menyesal lahir di tahun yang tidak menguntungkan seperti tahun kelahiran mereka. Seandainya mereka bersekolah setahun lebih cepat, tentu saja pramuka bukan merupakan ekstrakurikuler wajib seperti yang ditetapkan kurikulum baru ini. Sudah terbayang di benak Eren ulasan demi ulasan skenario kemah ke depan. Mana dia satu sangga dengan Jean, lagi. Hah… firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Nih, ambil! Jangan mangap-mangap seperti orang bodoh saja, dong! Tugasmu kan menenteng barang belanjaan!" Jean menarik kasar lengan baju Eren. Lama-lama bersama bocah ini membuat Jean stress, kenapa jalannya lambat sekali sih?

"Ck, iya-iya dasar cerewet. Eh, nuggetnya jangan yang ini! Yang itu saja, lebih enak. Sosisnya juga. Oh iya! Jangan lupa baretnya, kita satu sangga tidak punya baret, lho! Terus terpal dan lainnya. Hah… kenapa juga harus aku yang jadi wakil ketua sangga… jadi sibuk begini, kan?" Eren mengembalikan nugget dan sosis yang semula diambil Jean. Lalu menukarnya dengan yang lain. Nugget dan sosis yang harganya lebih errr… mahal.

"Kau minta aku gampar, ya? Aku yang ketua sangga lebih rempong tahu!" Jean membentak gemas, dasar bocah ini…

"Jean… mau beli cemilan buat di bus nanti? Biskuit dan snack ini terlihat enak sekali… pakai uangmu dulu, ya?" Jean yang diabaikan dengan Eren nyaris benar-benar ingin mencekik manusia berambut cokelat di sampingnya ini. Ya, nyaris… kalau saja dia tidak melihat tatapan antusias Eren saat menyomot barang-barang tersebut. Terlihat menyenangkan di mata Jean.

"K-kau ini… khhh ahhh, ya sudah oke oke… ambil saja semaumu! Cih…" hah, baiklah, Jean setuju! Puas? Salahkan wajah sok antusias bocah itu yang membuatnya jadi luluh begini, ya! Walaupun dia yang harus mengeluarkan uang untuk bagian itu.

.

Connie dan Marco melongok menatap daftar list yang baru saja diberikan Jean kepada mereka. bayangkan saja jika kalian melihat rentetan kata seperti nugget, baret, kacu pramuka, tali, jas hujan, minyak goreng, serta alat dan bahan lainnya untuk keperluan pramuka apa yang akan kalian rasakan? Biasa saja? Ya seharusnya… tapi cobalah cermati daftar harganya.

Nugget seharga seratus ribu rupiah?! Memangnya daging ayam impor dari mana yang mereka beli?! Jas hujan empat ratus ribu?! Baret lima puluh ribu per buah?! Dipikir baret untuk gaya-gayaan?! Hah… Connie dan anggota sesangga mereka stress melihat total harga sebesar satu juta tujuh ratus ribu rupiah yang tertera di list belanja.

"Kalian mau pergi kemah atau mau pindah betulan, hah?! Siapa sudi membayar satu juta tujuh ratus ribu begini?!" Connie menjerit-jerit histeris meratapi nominal harga yang akan meludeskan kas mereka.

"T-tapi, Conn… semua barang yang kami beli itu barang yang terbaik dan berkualitas. K-kalau kau mau menyalahkan, salahkan Eren! Dia yang memilih merek-merek mahal begitu! dia juga yang membeli barang-barang tidak perlu!" Jean yang nyaris tuli mendengar suara alay Connie langsung menuding Eren. Enggan dikeroyok massal oleh teman-teman sesangganya.

"Ren! Kau pikir uang kas kita ini dana dari nenek moyangmu, hah?! Kenapa kau beli yang mahal-mahal?!" kali ini Marco yang mengambil alih. Menatap sangar Eren yang sedang sibuk menyuap bekal makanan di bangkunya yang tak jauh dari kerumunan sangga mereka.

"Loh, kok marah sih? Mamaku bilang, merek nugget yang kami beli kemarin itu memang yang paling enak. Terus, kalian tidak malu memakai baret yang harganya dua puluh ribu ke bawah? Kalau ada yang berkualitas kenapa harus ambil yang murahan?"

Gemerutuk kasar dari gigi Connie yang beradu membuat Jean semakin ciut. Bagus, mampuslah kau, Eren! Biar Connie yang menghajarmu hahaha! Err, tunggu… sebenarnya yang ketua sangganya siapa sih?

"Dasar sok kaya! Berhenti makan dan bantu kami mengemasi barang-barang ini! Dua jam lagi barang-barang ini mau dimasukkan ke dalam truk barang sekolah, tau! Lagipula mana alat-alat masak yang menjadi bagianmu?! Bukannya kemarin saat pembagian kau disuruh membawa panci dan kompor kecil?!"

"Iya-iya… kau berisik sekali, sih Connie… sekitar 30 menit lagi baru diantar, tenang saja… sudah dimasukkan ke dalam kotak, kok."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang bantu kamiiii!" dan melayanglah sebungkus sosis ke arah Eren namun berhasil dihindari sang objek.

"Connie, itu sosis buat makan di kemah nantiiiii! Salah satu aset mahal kita!" dan ratapan miris kembali tercipta karena tersia-sianya sosis seharga tujuh puluh lima ribu rupiah.

.

"Jadi, kalian berdua sebenarnya mau kemah empat hari atau habis maling dari rumah orang?" Sir Rivaille yang semula hendak mencentang daftar barang yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam truk siswa kini menatap malas ke arah dua anak alay di hadapannya.

"Errr… i-itu, anu Sir… sebenarnya isinya tidak banyak, kok. Jadi besar begini gara-gara ada bantal di dalamnya. Terus saya bawa banyak kantong asoy juga, jaga-jaga. Dua lampu _emergency_, selimut… portable buat nge-c_harge_ _handphone_… 10 potong baju dan celana, terus… saya juga bawa garam kasar lima bungkus untuk sekeliling tenda," Jean hanya bisa cengar-cengir sambil mengabsen satu persatu barang yang dibawanya.

"Saya juga, Sir. Saya bahkan bawa obat-obatan Cina… obat sakit perut, masuk angin, sakit kepala, bahkan saya juga bawa jimat penangkal hantu seperti yang di film vampire itu… lagipula saya bawa 12 potong kaos dalam, dan celana da –" belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan kata terakhir yang sangat _epic _itu, Rivaille sudah menengahi.

"Cukup-cukup! Saya tidak mau lagi mendengar lanjutannya…"

Rivaille hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng sakit kepala melihat tingkah berlebihan anak didiknya. Sepuluh potong pakaian?! Dua lampu emergency? Dan celana da… ah, sudahlah! Eh, tunggu… memangnya Eren ganti dalaman berapa kali sehari sampai bawa sebanyak itu? dan.. ah! Kenapa otak Rivaille jadi nista begini sih memikirkan hal tak perlu begitu?

Bantal dan selimut? Jangan bilang selimut yang dibawa adalah selimut yang seperti _bedcover_? Cih… Yang Rivaille tahu, kemah itu kan seharusnya seperti _survive_ di tengah alam. Bukannya enak-enakan pakai bantal selimut dan malah jadi seperti buka tempat praktek dokter begitu.

"Kalian membawa _handphone_? Kemah dilarang membawa _gadget_. Kalau ketahuan bisa disita dan tidak akan dikembalikan… lagipula barang-barang untuk keperluan pribadi dibawa besok, jangan digabung dengan keperluan sangga dan di masukkan ke truk ini. Pisahkan dulu sana!"

"Hah?! Tidak boleh bawa hape? Gimana mau nelpon orangtua, Sir?!" tiba-tiba suara Sasha muncul dari belakang Eren dan Jean.

"Iya, Sir! Kita jadi gak bisa _selfie_ nanti!" Eren mengepalkan tangannya sok setuju.

"Tidak bisa _update status_ dan _check in_!" kali ini Jean ikut mengompori.

"Kalau _handphone_ jadul boleh ya, Sir? Nanti pas pulang susah menghubungi orangtua!" Connie yang notabane-nya anak pelit pun ikut-ikut memohon walau sekedar _handphone_ jadul.

"Tidak bisa, sudah ketentuan sekolah. Kalau mau pinjam nanti pinjam _handphone_ saya untuk menelepon orangtua kalian. Lagipula saya pembina untuk kelas kalian."

"Yang benar? Wah! Kalau pinjam sekarang boleh nggak, Sir?" Petra langsung merespons cepat ucapan Rivaille.

"Untuk ap-"

"Buat nelepon ke nomor sendiri, hehehe… kan lumayan bisa dapet nomor _handphone_, Sir Rivaille…" dan melayanglah puluhan jitakkan ke atas kepala Petra.

Oh, Tuhan… tabahkan hati Rivaille dalam menghadapi bocah-bocah stress selama empat hari ke depan.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Jean tak juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela bus. Memperhatikan pemandangan demi pemandangan yang terlewati dengan pikiran yang tidak bisa fokus. Bukannya apa, hanya saja bagaimana mau bisa fokus jika di bahunya bersandar kepala manusia kerbau tukang tidur begini? Ya… siapa lagi kalau bukan Eren Jeager.

Hah… dengan pasrah Jean menyediakan bahunya untuk manusia berambut cokelat di sebelahnya ini. Sebenarnya Jean tidak sudi duduk bersebelahan dengan anak ini. Kalau saja tempat duduk mereka tidak diatur sesuai urutan dan ketua sangga harus bersebelahan dengan wakil ketua sangga, mungkin dia sudah mendepak paksa bocah tengil ini agar menjauh dari bangkunya sekarang.

Mata Jean mencuri-curi pandang ke arah wajah Eren yang sedang tertidur. Menatap intens wajah lelapnya. Cih, entah kenapa wajah Eren yang seperti ini terlihat sedikit errr… menggemaskan di mata Jean? Ah, sial… mana jarak mereka dekat sekali, lagi. Benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa suasana sekitar sunyi begini? Bukannya dari setengah jam yang lalu anak-anak sangganya dan sangga sebelah masih asik bernyanyi ria menikmati perjalanan? Kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang bahwa suasana menjadi senyap begini? Dan lagi… ah, kenapa suasana seolah mendukung Jean untuk melakukan perbuatan nista, sih?

Ah! Maksudnya perbuatan nista itu seperti memotret Eren yang sedang tertidur atau merekam dengkuran Eren yang seperti babi ngepet, ya! Bukannya apa! Sayangnya mereka tidak diperbolehkan membawa handphone, ya… sayang.

"Engh."

Jean nyaris tersentak begitu merasakan gesekan kepala cokelat Eren di bahunya. Hah, bagus, akhirnya bangun juga bocah kerbau ini.

"Loh, Jean? Kok… suasananya sepi sekali? Kau tidak ikutan tidur?" ahhh, kenapa wajah Eren seperti sedang berusaha menggoyahkan imannya sebagai anak alim dan tidak belok, hah? Cepat-cepat Jean mengalihkan matanya demi menjaga kesucian otaknya.

"G-gimana mau tidur kalau ada kerbau kepala besar yang bersandar di bahuku?"

"Pft, maaf deh… Eh, Jean… lapar nih. Makan, yuk? Buka _choco ball_ yang kita beli kemarin…" Eren sibuk celingak-celinguk mencari kantung makanan mereka. Jean sedikit berjengit mendengar ajakan Eren. Dasar, kerbau sejati. Begitu bangun yang dicari makan…

"Nih, buka sana cepat!"

Eren hanya _merolling _matanya mendengar nada perintah yang diberikan Jean. Lalu mengambil tak ikhlas snack yang Jean beri.

"Alah, susah nih! Tanganku sakit, buka sama-samalah! Kau pegang bagian ini, aku yang ini. Hitungan ketiga tarik sama-sama."

"Iya iya, dasar cerewet!"

Satu

Dua

Tiga

'Byuaaar!'

Dan buyarlah snack yang mereka buka. Sobek seratus persen ternyata.

"Aaaaa! Kau apakan lima puluh ribuku!"

"_Choco ball_ kitaaa! Yaaaah, tumpah deh. Aaaaa!"

"Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa berlaku pintar barang sehari saja, Ren?!"

"Siapa suruh aku yang membukanya?"

"CK! KAMI BARU SAJA TIDUR DAN KALIAN BERDUA SUDAH MERUSUH?! BERISIK TAU!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **akhirnya jadi multichap… padahal di otak udah kesusun bakal jadi oneshot, tapi karena scene nista selama saya kemah kemarin kebanyakan… jadilah saya bagi dua chap gini(semoga cukup 2 chap)

Btw, itu yang obat cina serius looh! Temen satu sangga saya bawa banyak obat, dan ada juga temen yang bawa jimat buat nangkal hantu kayak di film vampire! Dari vihara tempat dia katanya. Ngakakkks, yang bagian list belanja itu seriusan deh sangga cowok di kelas saya emang anggarannya sampe satu jutaan! Malah yang bagian semvak ituuu, temen saya ada yang bawa semvak kertas hawhaw#mulairusak ahhh, pokoknya baru persiapan kemah aja udah nistah…Maaf deh kurang lucu chap ini, prolog sih… kenistaan sebenarnya di chap depan! Seriuuus… karena chap depan itu bakal nyeritain gimana failednya kemah sekolah saya tahun ini. Wkwk.

Dan buat **Pelialay!** Nah ye, aku bikin akhirnyo kenistaan kito hawhaw yang aku numpahi _choco ball_ wakakak(membayangkan Irpan dan Acong masak nasi goreng berdua, Ersa lepas kuncir dan bawak kertas penangkal hantu, tenda kito kebanjiran, sangga cowok MIA 1 mintak-mintak makanan krn dak biso masak, ado yang dalemannya kemasukan hewan haw nistaah) dem dem, tunggu chap depan!

Terus buat **Poln**, heh… sukses sebamnya! Lo gak lulus gue tagihin fic baru, baru tau rasa lohhh! Hawhaw. Pokoknya harus ada harapan!

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


End file.
